The End, or a New beginning?
by AnimeFanGirl99
Summary: Thalia Cordell was a plain ordinary anime loving girl or so she thought but when she was Literally thrown into the world of Black Butler what will she find out about who she is and what she and her twin brother can do? And will she figure out why all the guys love her in one way or another and all the girls seemingly despise her sorry i'm bad at summaries please read (Manga)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey bitch, watch where you're going next time!" yelled an angered man as Thalia plowed past him.

"Will do...young master," she mumbled, too immersed in her book to care about the man.

She barely blinked while reading and only took a hand off the book to occasionally push her glasses up the bridge of her nose, or push her brown hair out of her line of vision. She occasionally would mumble quotes if someone were to say something to her or ignore them completely. As she moved through the bustling streets of Mystic, Connecticut, she didn't even notice that a man dressed in all black followed her, picking up things she knocked over or saying more sincere apologies to those she plowed past. After a considerable amount of sorry and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, the pair had reached a more secluded part of town. So now, it was only him and Thalia who roamed the empty streets.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and I swear I won't."

"So you're as enthusiastic about us as I hoped," the man cloaked in black chuckled, his eyes turning from a murky red to two swirling pools of vibrant hot pink and his pupils elongating into slits. "I can't wait to see how Young Master likes to be dropped unexpectedly into the middle of a game he thought was his own." The man faded into the mist leaving Thalia alone.

...*.*...*.*...

Thalia walked up the steps to her small home on the waterfront, blindly reaching for the doorknob as she read the last few words of the book.

"I guess I'll have to buy the next book," Thalia sighed, pushing her glasses on top of her head as she walked up the stairs to her room. "And to believe I liked Undertaker too," she sighed, rummaging through her drawers in search of her pink Sebby-cow that she carried around almost everywhere besides school. In the midst of searching for her not so long lost Sebastian doll, she decided to put her music on. As she jammed her iPod into the semi broken speakers, her IPod's screen flashed to life and soon Monochrome No Kiss blared through the speakers.

_The monochrome blows _

_Through our colorless encounter. _

_I shall entrust each of my pains to you_

_The unforgiving autumn, _

_Which forcefully traces my scars, comes _

_While your cool fingers still beckon me_

_After I'd melted, you tenderly save _

_The troublesome, icy me _

_And toy around with me with a kiss_

_Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love _

_Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond _

_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like _

_Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too_

_How many nights _

_Did I come to love since then? _

_In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe_

Thalia was soon swaying happily too and fro her room, forgetting about her stuffed animal, but her happiness was soon interrupted when her music was stopped.

"What the hell!" she yelled through clenched teeth, turning around to angrily glare at the source of her music's cutoff, but was pleasantly surprised to see her 14-year-old twin brother, arms open in a hug.

"Oh I didn't know that mommy's little princess cussed. I might just have to tell," he scolded teasingly.

"Adrian James, if you tell a single soul..." she shut up when his lips pressed against her's. She was startled and repulsed at the idea of her own brother kissing her and quickly shoved him off.

"Did you feel anything?" he said eyes pleading and almost...desperate.

"No, nothing at all," she looked at him and he sighed.

"Damn it, all then its true!" he said slamming his foot into the ground.

"What's true?" she asked feeling confused.

"I'm gay."

...*.*...*.*...

After Adrain had finished explaining the 'signs' explaining to how he was most definitely gay, leading up to their strange siblingly kiss, she concluded that he was indeed gay.

"I knew it all along!" said Thalia, giggling waiting for his reply.

"Really?" he asked shocked that she could have guessed.

"Yep, the way you always looked at our dog, Mr. Wubblson's butt could have indicated only one-" WHAM! Aidren hit her square in the face with a pillow.

"Be serious!" he yelled.

"I was!" she protested, putting her hands up in front of her face to block his next attack.

"Ha! Missed me you big meanie butthead!" Thalia yelled jumping up and down childishly, sticking out her tongue.

"That's what you think!" Adrien yelled, aiming a pillow right at her stomach and knocking the air out of her.

"You've won this round evil doer," she choked out before dramatically dropping to the floor.

"Haha!" he yelled triumphantly, running his fingers through his short blonde hair.

"It seems you have won this round oh brother of mine, so what do you want me to do?" she said sighing because she knew her brother (being the evil genius he is) would think of some way to forever embarrass her, like one time she had to buy all the ice cream she could with 100 dollars (of her money) and put it in a cardboard box to give to children at a local park (you can only imagine the parent's outrage).

"So what is it?" she asked staring at the ground dejectedly.

"Nothing, you listened and that's all the repayment I need," he said smiling down at her happily.

A few seconds passed before a hard knock was heard at the door. Before Thalia had time to say come in, the door swung open revealing a stout woman with an angry look on her face holding a kitchen rag.

"I drove you here from the airport, I got you fast food, I even help pay for your tuition to that genius school you go to in Illinois, and yet you still run past me and up here to see your sister and don't even bother to say thank you! I have half a mind to not cook dinner for you!" Ms. Cordell scolded staring fiercely at the twin siblings.

"Thank you mother, we love you oh so very much and wish not to starve tonight," they both said monotonously and in perfect sync.

"Well dears, if you put it that way I'll get cooking!" she said turning around and vanishing down the hall.

"She's still as soft as melted butter I see," said Adrien sighing.

"Yep she's totally oblivious to sarcasm and rudeness," said Thalia.

"But she's still mom," they both said simultaneously.

"Jinx," they said in unison over and over again seeing who would give in first.

…*.*…...*.*...

"DINNER!" yelled the twin's mother from downstairs.

"COMING!" Thalia yelled back, hurrying down the stairs and looking over the table covered in sumptuous foods like stuffed ravioli and homemade pizza, and best of all… Lasagna! They yet again ignored their mother and basically dove into the table, consuming everything they could get (Adrien even swallowed a few napkins in his haste ) and after their wordless dinned was finished, they rushed up to their rooms to get ready for bed. While Thalia was changing, there was a knock at her door.

"H-hey Thalia, can I sleep with you tonight? I'm so used to having a roommate, it will be hard to sleep without one," he said nervously fidgeting outside her door.

"Of course," came her reply and he quickly pushed into her room to see her wearing Ciel Phantomhive slippers, a Sebastian shirt, and Undertaker heads and coffins on her pants.

"Um…what's up with the old guys on your pants?" he asked staring at the insane smile the old geezer was wearing.

"A legendary shinigami named Undertaker," she said nonchalantly as if having on old guy on your pants was no biggie.

"A shinny-whatty?" her brother said obviously confused by the different language.

"Death reaper," she said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Whatever," he said climbing into her bed. She climbed in after and they quickly fell asleep.

"Now it's time for the plan to come into action soon. Young Miss Cordell, you will be mine," said an ominous voice looming above them.

…*.*…...*.*...

Thalia woke up in the middle of the night when she heard a knocking on her window. She lazily looked over and saw two red orbs staring at her through her _second floor_ window. She jolted fully awake and decided to wake up her brother to go outside and investigate with her.

"Adrien come on come with me I saw something!" she whispered urgently.

"Sure I'd like some pickles from the marshmallow cloud," Adrien mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh, I'll show you pickles!" she muttered, angrily stomping downstairs to retrieve a jar of pickles from the fridge.

She returned upstairs, opened the jar, and poured it on his head pickles and all.

"Ahh—" Adrien jumped awake yelling, but Thalia clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Muhummmahammahanahh!" he yelled incoherently into her hand.

"Shut it! I saw something outside and you are coming with me too see what it is!" Thalia whisper yelled at her brother.

"Ok, ok, just no more pickles," he said glaring at Thalia.

"Kay kay," she said cheerfully dragging him down the stairs and out the back door. Her foot went to touch solid ground but instead it hit space and they where both falling…falling….falling.

"I guess I'll have to deal with two," mumbled the demon as he picked up the void and put it in his bag. He didn't realize that that choice would change everything he ever knew.


	2. Chapter 2

A short distance from London just beyond the fog cloaked forest, there stands a well kept manor house. Its resident is the head of the family, a distinguished aristocrat. His day begins with a cup of tea, but on this particular day, the impeccable butler who serves him his tea is peculiarly late and this man being what and who he is, is never late but on the day that he most definitely should not be late he is…

"Five minutes late, FIVE MINUTES LATE!" the butler known to all as Sebastian Michaelis screamed as he ran through the forest literally pushing down all in his way. Yet for some reason, not a speck of dirt was on him when he left the forest nor was there any sign of even being near a tree, let alone uprooting about ten. He began to take long strides that soon turned into sprints across the manor's impeccably manicured back lawn. '_Well at least the servants haven't torn up the house yet_,' the butler thought as he arrived at his master's bedroom. He quickly combed through his medium length black hair with his fingers, ensuring there was no debris from his tantrum anywhere on his person, then he conjured up a tea cart seemingly out of thin air and began to arrange it in haste, but of course still accurately. Then he opened the door and strolled in making sure he looked calm, cool, and collected. He threw open the curtains and began to think, _'maybe I shouldn't have brought them here. It seems before they have even actually arrived at the manor, they have begun to cause trouble_.' He sighed knowing that once it was done, it couldn't be undone and began his daily routine by saying the same words as he always does.

"Young Master it is time to wake up."

…*.*…...*.*...

"Shit what happened?" groaned Thalia, slowly opening her eyes only to see darkness. '_It must have been a dream_,' she thought.

Feeling what was underneath her was indeed a bed, she sat up but hit her hear roughly on something.

"Ow ow ow," she whimpered, laying back down.

Then she attempted to feel her way out of her bed only to feel to pieces of wood on either side of her. She was about to sleepily accept the fact but then like a cold splash of water it dawned on her. '_I'm in a coffin,_' she thought bewildered.

"Wwait wait wait wait wait… IM IN A COFFIN!" she began screaming and flailing wildly, banging her hands on the side of the coffin. '_This is like the house of usher! I'll have to claw my way out…then kill my brother for doing this to me!_' she thought, then she realized she had really short fingernails and the coffin was sadly…locked.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE IM NOT DEAD! I AM ALIVE AND BREATHING! HELP MEEEEEE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" she wailed and screamed, and then stopped, throat sore from attempting to summon someone, but then she heard it an eerie laugh almost like the laugh of someone insane. She began to panic. '_What if he's a rapist or a murderer or worse Lau from Black Butler?'_ Now that made her lighten up a bit seeing Lau doing that, but her thoughts where soon cut off when a bright light hit her eyes and she heard a creaking sound. She was saved! She looked up and her eyes almost bugged out of her skull. The man staring back at her had long grey hair, a scar across his face, and she had a hunch that behind his bangs he had lime green eyes.

"Hello dearie ~hehe~ I only have~he~ one question…why is my face on your pants?"

…*.*…...*.*...

Adrien was happy, but scared he had woken up outside of a funeral parlor with an old man staring him down. But after a brief chat, the man agreed to let them stay with him until his sister awoke. The only strange part was that she was put in a coffin instead of a room and the man kept calling her 'the specimen.' Whenever he spoke about her, it's almost like she was some sort of an animal. His thoughts where interrupted when he heard screaming from downstairs. He ran down to see the man called 'Undertaker' staring at his sister's jerking coffin and looking like he was on the verge of having a fit of hysterical laughter. Adrien was about to say something when Undertaker put a finger to his lips, signaling for him to be quiet. He did and then his sister's screaming seized. Then undertaker began to laugh eerily and after a few minutes he opened the coffin lid and looked down at Thalia.

"Why is my face on your pants?" he asked with an amused smile on his face as he helped her out.

"I….and..you..and…Undertaker…and…not real." Then Thalia ran over to Adrien and grabbed onto him shaking him violently.

"DO YOU SEE HIM TOO?" she yelled almost breaking his eardrums in his opinion.

"Well…yeah don't you?" he asked weary of what his sister would say next.

"He was the one I was showing you last night! The one from the BOOK SERIES!" she said screaming the last part then turning around to closer assess the Undertaker.

"Are you real" she asked bluntly.

"Yes ma'am" he said smiling and chucking a little bit then she attacked him in a hug.

"I LOVE YOU YOU ARE THE BEST RETIRED SHINIGAMI THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN YOU ARE LEDGENDARY!" she screeched squeezing him to death.

"He's not a death reaper I mean they don't exist do they?" asked Adrien who in all honesty didn't know what was going on.

"We exist all right ~hehe~ but what I want to know is how you know who I am?" Undertaker said directing the question at the two teens.

"I'll tell you if you give _me_ the choicest laughter!" Thalia declared, jumping into the air then Undertaker began to sing.

"I like coffins yes I do, I like coffins how bout you? Filled with little girls and boys, lots and lots of people toys. I like coffins yes I do, I like coffins how bout you? You pick em up and put them down, you bury them right in the ground. Though memories fade and bodies rot, my coffins withstand the cold and hot. I like coffins yes I do, I like coffins how bout you!?" he sung and did a merry little jig and before you knew it, Thalia was on the ground clutching her sides laughing while tears budded up in her eyes.

"I'll….tell you anything that song….that dance HAHAHA!" Thalia choked and laughter while Adrien backed away slowly wondering how he was related to such a freak.

"Well it all started…"

…*.*…...*.*...

"That was the ultimate secret technique of our school!" gasped a woman wearing a striped kimono while she coughed up blood glaring at the man above her.

"When the fierce tiger and dragon roar ten thousand flowers scatter and split fist … you fiend who the hell are you?" she asked looking at the man who had nary a scratch on him.

"I am the butler of the Phantomhive family, it goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this," he said clapping his hands and looking at her with a triumphant smile because ever since getting back on schedule, he had been positively chipper. He turned to face his Young Master.

"Now then Young Master as I have won this battle please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons as promised," he said smiling as the servants looked on in awe as he gave the unhappy bluenett a radiant smile of which he did not return.

"That was amazing mister Sebastian," said a young looking blonde boy by the name of Finnian but everyone called him 'Finny'.

"That's fifty wins in a row!" he continued eyes glowing with adoration

"That's my – er that's mister Sebastian for you," said the plum haired maid of the house who's name was Mey-rin.

"Isn't our butler flippin' awesome?" said a dirty blonde haired cook by the name of Baldroy but most called him 'Bard'.

"And after I went to the trouble of going to mysterious lands to bring back an expert in Chinese martial arts…I thought for sure today I would see you on your knees," said a 12 year old slate haired boy by the name of Ciel Phantomhive.

"That is most unfortunate sir" said Sebastian.

…*.*…...*.*...

Undertaker, Thalia, and Adrien were all in a carriage, though it was not a regular carriage, it was a hearse and Thalia and Adrien weren't recognizable. Thalia was dressed in a full white dress that was sleeveless, but the top part was covered in lace (she hoped it wasn't a dead person's and Adrien was dressed in long black dress pants and a tight plaid shirt. In Thalia's opinion, he looked awful) They both somewhat fit in to the Victorian era, but it didn't matter that they fit in anymore because they where currently driving up the winding dirt path that eventually lead up to the Phantomhive Manor. Soon the large building came into view. Thalia gasped and Adrien just stared in awe. IT. WAS. HUGE!

…*.*…...*.*...

Ciel was at his desk looking over lesson material when he decided to glance out the window of his office. He was surprised to see a hearse driven by none other than Undertaker and two people that he didn't know coming around the bend. He immediately rung the bell to alert Sebastian and his butler was there in a flash.

"Sebastian you never told me that Undertaker was visiting today," said the Earl staring accusingly at his butler.

"Sir, I never knew he _was _visiting," said Sebastian looking nonchalantly out the window and quickly seeing Thalia and Adrien in the back of the carriage. His eyes bugged out of his head and he choked on his own tongue.

"Y-young master –hack- I must depart immediately!" he said dashing out of the study before his master could say a word. He quickly ran down the stairs, not even hearing the sound of breaking plates or smelling the smell of burnt meat. He was intent on one thing and that was to get Thalia inside and into his grasp. He was determined to have something to entertain him and she, being what she is regardless of if she knows or not, would be quite a compelling person to be around. He swung open the door to reveal Thalia, a brown haired girl, and Adrien, a blonde haired boy staring up at him. In an instant, Thalia's hair went from a soft brown to a black. It lost its natural curly look and become straighter and her eyes became red.

"You're the one I saw outside my window last night!" she exclaimed poking her finger at his chest. He only smirked.

"Thalia look at your hair dear, I think you're scaring your brother," Sebastian said coolly. Thalia looked down at her hair and sweat dropped. Her hair had always changed colors depending on emotion, but never this obviously. And her brother never knew about it because he had always gone to faraway schools designed for college level kids, and sadly her brother had a photographic memory and she was the creative one, but at home he acted like a three year old, not that he was home often.

"Hide me!" she jumped behind Sebastian but it was too late her brother had already seen.

"Omg Thalia, I thought I was the only one I change too!" he became really excited and then Thalia noticed something he began to shrink until he was he had the body of a five-year-old boy.

"See!?" he said, jumping up and down in his now floppy clothes. Undertaker, who had been watching this whole ordeal, laughed.

"I must be going now, but if you both ever want to know more about yourselves, I'm the one to call," he waved and closed the door behind him leaving Thalia, Adrien, and Sebastian alone,

"We'll talk more about this later, but for now, I assume you have some butlering to do Mr. DemonMc-im-a-total-asshole!" said Thalia, but Sebastian just smirked before his eyes glowed a pinkish color and they all where in front of Ciel's office.

"Speak to him, make him like you, or you'll be living in a tent outside," said Sebastian and then he was gone.

Thalia waited for her hair to become natural again, and for Adrien to grow back into his clothes before they knocked on Ciel's office door.

"Enter," said the monotonous voice of the 12-year-old Earl. They did so as quietly as possible.

"Hello Earl Phantomhive," said Thalia, attempting a curtsy as her brother bowed.

"What business do you have in my manor?" he asked in the business like tone only adults should have.

"Um…well…ummm," Thalia tried to make up an excuse, but her hair started to turn as red as her face so her brother took over.

"We are from America and had no place to stay and since we are familiar with your butler, Mr. Michaelis, we thought we could perhaps stay here as guests for the time being," he said as politely as possible.

"And how could you possibly know my butler?" the young Earl said looking at them in disbelief. It was Thalia's turn to take over.

"The supernatural like to keep tabs on each other and he, being a demon, was one of the people we wanted to keep tabs on, but after a while we became good acquaintances…perhaps even friends," she said smiling. The young Earl looked surprised.

"Y-you know he's a…?" he stuttered.

"Yes, yes we do," they said in unison.

"What are you people?" he asked truly curious as to what these quite human looking people could be. They shrugged, not fully knowing for themselves when Sebastian suddenly strode into the room.

"Young master, they're shape shifting demons though they have not reached maturity yet, and are not aware of what they are. They are indeed a breed of demon," he whispered into his master's ear. Thalia's hair became black and Adrien grew a foot and a half taller and became musclier. As this happened, all his clothes ripped. Not all the way off, but they sure did rip. Ciel flinched.

"What did you say we are? I really don't like secrets," said Adrien feigning calm, but he looked as though he would burst any second.

"I'll tell you both later, but for now we must prepare you. Mr. Chlaus is about to arrive."


	3. Chapter 3

Thalia and Adrien where pulled roughly out of Ciel's office and shoved into different rooms. Thalia began to freak out knowing that the only one thing could be next…a dress, and dress=corset and corset=death. She grimaced at the very idea of being a proper Victorian lady, especially since her dress was so itchy. She looked around wildly for an escape route, but when she turned towards the window, she was greeted by something with the likeness of a solid brick wall. She knew her room wasn't _that _small. In fact it wasn't small at all! She backed away disoriented only to discover the so called 'wall' was none other than Sebastian Michaelis smirking down at her and holding something big fluffy, and worst of all-pink. The color disappeared off Thalia's hair and became white.

"I-I don't have to wear _that_ r-right?" she said terrified of what he was going to say as she pointed a shaky hand at the dress.

" Yes you do you must look proper in Mr. Claus's presence or else the Phantomhive name will be besmirched and my Young Master's reputation smeared. Now _strip._" Sebastian said the last word as if it somehow brought pleasure to him. He then smirked knowing Thalia's hair was going to go through a rainbow of colors. It started as her roots turned red. His grin widened. '_It's working.'_ he thought as she looked at him. '_Now to finish it, the final blow,' _the sadistic demon thought.

"Oh are you embarrassed because if you are, I will close my eyes, but I cannot guarantee I will not…_peek."_

She tightened her fists, but then she did something unexpected and began to take off the layers of her dress until she was just in a slip and her modern undergarments.

"There it no point in arguing with you, so here! Are you happy?" she said gesturing to her basically naked self.

"No, take off the rest. We need to put you in more suitable undergarments. Those ones will never do," he said putting his hand to his chin and staring at her as if he could see through her clothing.

"Can I have my new 'undergarments' *cough*_ medieval torture devices_ *cough* and change into them in privacy?" she asked with all the politeness she could muster.

"I suppose, but you'll need help with your corset," he said, but she had already taken the clothes from him and promptly shut the door in his face.

Adrien hated suits. They were on the top of a very long list of things he hated. They were itchy, stupid, uncomfortable, and did he say stupid? But yet he found himself pacing the halls in his monkey suit when he passed a certain door…Thalia's door and strange noises were coming from inside. He pressed his ear up to the door and listened more closely.

"Oh…Sebastian I can't…hold it in any longer I'll burst!"

"We are almost finished my lady, be patient," he chastised as she let out a soft moan of pain.

"T-to tight make it stop!" Thalia pleaded.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," he said.

Adrien could practically hear the malice in his voice. Thoughts ran through Adrien's head, each more ludacris than the next. Could his sister and the demon be…no she's to innocent, but her words…he had to find out. He burst through the door to see the strangest sight. His sister leaning against the wall while Sebastian had his foot in the middle of her back pulling the strings of a corset tighter, but besides the corset she was naked.

"GET OUT!" she wailed covering herself while Sebastian only smirked at the situation

"I'm gay so I don't care," Adrien said walking in calmly and sitting on the bed. She began to stutter, but couldn't find an argument so she allowed him to watch. After Sebastian had tightened the corset, she pulled the dress over her head much to her reluctance after the dress was fitted properly. Sebastian shoved her in front of a mirror so she could see herself.

"Oh my gosh, Tallie you look amazing!" squealed her brother running up and embracing her.

"I've never seen you in a dress before." Then he whispered, "That Sebastian must be a charmer, but if he does anything bad, I'll rough him up for ya!"

Thalia snorted fully knowing her brother would die if he even touched Sebastian with malicious intent. After looking over herself several times, she decided she looked fairly decent in the dress, and if it weren't for the corset she would enjoy wearing it. Then she felt the scraping of pins on her hair and noticed Sebastian pulling her hair into a simple bun with several braids coming out of the middle like a waterfall. Then he pinned the braids on parts of her head so the bun looked like it was in a braided cage. He left some strands on the side of her face which he put up in curlers and dabbed with hot water before taking them out to reveal perfect curls.

"Now Miss Thalia, Mr Aiden, I believe it is time to greet Sir Chlaus."

"My my home is far from this!" exclaimed a man wearing a plaid suit and fedora hat. He had long white hair which was pulled into a ponytail. "And its been a while since I've come here too!" he said staring at the regal manor and grounds that spread out before him in marvel. He walked up the stairs leading up to the manor and lifting up his hat when he saw the rigidly seated Ceil Phantomhive reading a book on economics on the stairs.

"You made it Chlaus," said Ciel but he was soon pulled into a hug unwillingly by his not blood-related uncle.

"Buona sera Ceil!" said the man happily. "Have you been well, have you grown a little taller?" the man asked eagerly.

"I regret to say I have not," said Ciel sighing.

"Well I beg your pardon! And I'm glad you're doing fine," said the man wholeheartedly. "You seem to be doing fine yourself," said Ciel as the door creaked open revealing the Phantomhive servants bowing respectfully.

"Welcome Mr. Chlaus," they all said in unison just as they finished speaking, two figures appeared at the top of the stairs, one dressed in a pink dress with white elbow high gloves. The dress had white ruffled going down the front and had shoulders that purposely sagged around her elbows she looked nervous, but still smiled falsely as she began down the stairs arm in arm with a boy wearing a white shirt under a blue double breasted suit coat with blue and green plaid pants. His hair was smoothed back into a more era-appropriate hairstyle. He was idly swinging around a cane much too short for him as he gaily(like the happy kind of gay) walked down the stairs sporting a huge smile. Thalia and Adrien looked amazing.

"Oh hoh…oh my…you've really cleaned up this manor house, and I see you've acquired some …guests," he said as he stared at the brother and sister approaching them from across the foyer. As Ciel looked over to see what all the fuss was about he blushed. '_Miss Thalia is…beautiful,'_ he thought as he stared, almost entranced by her beauty. He almost didn't notice he was blushing until Sebastian whispered to him to get his attention. He hadn't even noticed Chlaus's speaking.

"I see you've taken new staff here," said Chlaus oblivious that Ciel had only just started listening.

"Yes," was Ciel's only answer.

"Hello Mr. Chlaus it is nice to finally meet you, Earl Phantomhive speaks quite highly of you," said Thalia with a curtsey.

"Oh he has?" stated Chlaus, giving Ciel a questioning eyebrow.

"You must have much to discuss with my master," said Sebastian before Ciel could speak.

"Dinner will be ready shortly so please right this way to the courtyard," the butler continued as Chlaus looked confusedly at Sebastian.

" The young master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble you have experienced on his behalf during your journey sir, I hope you find our efforts most agreeable," said Sebastian smiling in a strangely seductive way though it definitely was not directed towards Chlaus. It was directed towards Thalia who was whispering into her brother's ear. He turned to look at Chlaus before he swung open the door to reveal a beautiful Japanese stone garden. The gravel was raked to look like waves pooling around the different large rocks placed around the garden.

"Please make yourself at home," said Sebastian gesturing to the garden.


	4. author's note!

**Author's note**: due to our laziness and the fact that we are working on a new project, this fanfic will be put on hold but we will try to update ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

**lol I got reallllyyyyyy lazy so I've skipped over the rest of the scene because well of course im lazy anddddd also you know what happened I couldn't really think of any way to fit Thalia and Her bro into that scene**

**~hellohelllo~**

_After dinner with Chlaus_

"Ok ok ok ok get it off get it off get it off GET IT OFF!" Thalia screeched hiking up her dress and running up the stairs.

"Take your time miss, there is no reason to be in such a hurry," scolded Sebastian lightly.

She turned around and mustered up the nastiest glare Sebastian had ever seen in his life.

"Get it off me or I will burn this house down…again," Thalia said through clenched teeth.

She soon arrived at the door of her room and threw it open. She literally ripped the dress off and uttered three words. "Get. It. Off." Her glare made the demon flinch.

"Ok ok miss, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

"You sound like my mother," she sighed then slowly the air was slowly coming back to her lungs.

"Thank god," she said turning around and allowing herself to slide down the wall seemingly not caring if Sebastian saw her chest.

"Um Miss Thalia perhaps you should cover yo-what is that?" as he was chastising her, he noticed that she had some strange jewelry in her navel.

"Oh…Ha ha well…you see it's a piercing…?" she said.

"And what kind of parent allows their child to have that?" he said glaring at the piece of jewelry on Thalia's stomach.

"The kind that doesn't know," she laughed nervously.

"I'll let it slide, but I better not be seeing any more jewelry like that." Sebastian took a quick look at her stomach again then left. He then walked down the hall and headed to his young master's bedroom.

"Young Master I am here to tuck you into bed," he stated.

"Ok Sebastian," Ciel said sighing exasperatedly.

"Young Master I noticed you-erm- staring at Lady Thalia do you have…affections for her?" he asked trying not to irritate Ciel.

"W-why would-d you say t-that?" Ciel asked loosing his calm demeanor

"Heh… no reason," the demon stated before tucking Ciel under the blankets of his large bed.

"Goodnight Sebastian," Ciel said eyes drooping.

"Good night Young Master, I shall see you in the morrow," Sebastian whispered as he shut the doors of his Young Master's bedroom.

Somewhere back in the year 2013, a girl was walking down the street hurriedly texting on her cellphone .

"Damn it Thalia answer me already!" she sighed before she shut the phone and picked up her pace on the darkly lit street. She took a few more steps before she fell down…down…down. A voice echoed in her head

"Miss Thalia will be pleased…quite pleased," then the world went even blacker than it was.


	6. rated T

**Warning: read at your own risk. **

**This is a break chapter so it has nothing to do with the plot. This chapter is just introducing the new character Jaime Johnson (Thalia's friend) My friend Jill wrote this chapter and there are going to be a lot of weird, perversive parts so I apologize beforehand. So yea, that's pretty much it. Review and post what you want me to change about Jaime and I will try my best :) I will try to update more often but with school and life keeping me busy, it might be hard. Enjoy! P.S. I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

The day after the meeting with Clause the Phantomhive Manor was in a ruckus the servants had yet again ruined the garden and the rest of the manor and Ciel was pissed. Adrien was bored and Thalia was assisting the servants in ruckus by tripping Meyrin, telling Bard to blow things up and giving Finny weed killer instead of water. Everyone was on edge and Sebastian felt things couldn't get worse until the girl dropped into the living room…and onto Young Master more specifically Young Masters crotch.

"SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNN!" Ciel screeched so loud it carried throughout the entire manor Sebastian was there in seconds looking intently at Ciel.

"Getthisgirloffofmegetheroffg etheroffgetherOFF," he panted trying to contain his extreme pain.

"Where am I?" the girl asked groggily but then her eyes opened to the size of dinner plates.

"HOLY MY JEEZE LOUISE LEMON SQUEEZE ITS SEBASTIAN MICHAEILS THE SEX GOD I BOW DOWN BEFORE THEE!" the strange girl yelled before scrambling off Ciel's lap and bowing to Sebastian.

At first, the demon butler's tomatoe red eyes widened in surpise, but in a while later, his famous sadistic smirk spreaded across his face like a wild fire. There was a thump and Thalia and her brother Adrian bounced down the stairs before Sebastian could reply.

"Thalia?" the girl choked out in a hoarse voice from screaming before and went into a mad dash towards her friend that she hadn't heard from for about a week.

"Jamie?" she said completely flabbergasted as she stared at her red headed friend.

Thalia hasn't seen Jamie in days. She felt relieved that she hasn't changed. Jamie was wearing an old loose, black t-shirt with a enlarged picture of Grell Sutcliff's face, faded blue jeans that has a huge ripped up hole on her right knee. In other words, she was dressed like a complete anime hippy without the glasses.

"Wait a darn minute, so you have been here this entire and didn't even tell me? What kind of friend are you? I thought we were close like monkeys during winter! Plus, you had me worried for nothing!" Jamie accused with her sea green eyes glaring at her with disappointment and relief.

"I'm sorry, I would've told you if I could," Thalia said.

Jamie lunged towards her friend and gave her a bear hug.

"Um, hello? Did anyone forget about me?" Adrien playfully scoffed.

"Adriden!" Jamie tackled her brother.

"Please tell me that...vulgarly dressed abnormal whore isn't going to stay in MY mansion," Ciel sneered cross-legged.

"Excuse me?" Jamie exasperated with full of sass. "I will bitch slap that bratty shit right out of you Mr. I-think-i'm-better-than-everyone-else-and-I-can-make-out-with-my-totally-sexy-butler-right-in-front-of-you-because-we-all-know-that-I-can-suduce-you-with-my-girly-charms."

Oh no she did not go there, Thalia mentally sighed while face palming herself. Ciel gasped in horror. "I did not-where do you think of these distorted, profane thought?" gasped the 13 year old boy with gasping for air.

"Oh please, we all know that Mr. Smexy is mine?" Jaime proudly stated. "Plus pirate boy, I officially announce us as rivals in love!"

Sebastian raised his perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Rivals in what?" gaped Ciel while his left eye was twitching nonstop. "And just because I have an eyepatch, it does not mean that I am a pirate," he stated matter of factly.

"Ciel, please ignore my friend! I'll make sure that she is perfectly trained and a proper lady so please please please let her stay!" Thalia pleaded while Adrien was snickering and clutching his stomach.

Jamie turned towards Ciel and growled at him.

"She doesn't have rabies, I promise...unless she got bit by Mr. Rufus, but tht's another story," Thalia grinned sheepishly.

Ciel sighed while rubbing his temples. "Sebastian, I leave this...lunatic to you." And with that, he walked away to his afternoon nap, praying that it wasn't going to be a grave mistake.

"HUZZAH!" Jamie cheered.

"So Mr. Sex God of all Knowledge, show me to my room!" Jamie flashed Sebastian her most innocent smile that blinded the entire room.

Thalia walked over to Sebastian and whispered in his ear, "Good Luck," and pranced away outside. Nature was always her favorite thing. Perhaps she'll go and harass Finny.

"Jamie Johnson, at your service," Jamie said while giving Sebastian a tight hug.

"Well...Jamie, I would prefer if you didn't call me such a perverse name. Just Sebastian will do," he said coolly. "Now come along, we have much to do, but first things first, we must change you out of your...clothing," Sebastian said with completely and utterly disgust at her non sensible clothing.

"Aye aye sir!" she saluted. "Thank you Sebby-chan," Jamie grinned.

While Ciel was walking to his room to take his daily nap, there was a loud knocking at the door. Sebastian dashed towards the fancy double doors. There stood...Nina Hopkins.

"Ms. Hopkins, how many times do I have to tell you to take the side doors," Sebastian sighed while flipped his fabulous silky hair.

"Suuurreee, Mr. Stiff," she hissed.

Her eyes widened as a girl with red pigtails skipped after the black-cloaked butler, followed by Adrien and Thalia.

"Oh what beautiful specimens!"

"HOLY DONKEY DUNG, IT'S NI-" Thalia gasped. "Na!" Adrien said, engulfed in fear. "Hop," Thaila shivered. "Kins!" Adrien said finishing up. The twins looked at each other and hugged dramatically like they were on the titanic before making a mad dash like a cross-dressing murderer wearing nothing but a bra and speedo were chasing after them and oinking like a pig.

Jaime's jaw dropped while she gaped at the legendary perverted tailor.

"Make way Mr. Stiff, I have to measure this adorable girl!" Nina screeched in delight while she dragged poor Jaime upstairs.

"Sebastian isn't THAT stiff, but he soon will be," Jaime smirked as inappropriate images flooded her diseased mind.

"Now take off your clothes while I prepare the measurement!" Nina sang.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER...

"Oh what a beautiful figure you have, such a beautiful lady you are, I wish I could take you home and touch you all day!" squealed Nina.

"Sorry, but my body is dedicated to Sebby. Hey, do you think he can come in here while I'm butt naked?" After a period of stunned silence, Jamie brushed off that thought. "Never mind, I'm not toned up enough in some places enough to seduce Mr. Hunkilicous," she purred.

"What do you see in HIM?" Nina asked.

"Well, umm, he is like superman but more sadistic. He's super hot, and i guess he can be caring, and yea... Imma have to get to know him better, but you get the jest."

"You have such a strange way of talking," Nina said, but continues with the measurements.

A few minutes later...

"DONE!" Nina announced and a perfectly frilly dress appeared. There was a yellow and pink flower clip in her hair while the dress was floor length, as usual. There was a velvet bow tied on the waistline and a light whit jacket was wrapped around her. The dress was multicolored with pink on the sleeves and gold in the middle.

"Ugh, it's so bright, it burns!" Jaime hissed with shielding her eyes. "I wish I had a bottle of black spray paint," she murmured.

"Oh dear, don't you know that bright colors suit young cute girls like you? You don't want to be dressed like a widow," Nina lectured before exiting.

"Give Thalia and Adrien my regards won't you?" Nina said before exiting.

Must resist ripping this dress, Jaime said. Suddenly, a husky sound oh so familiar tickled her eardrums pink. "Oh Sebastian!" Jaime sang while following his voice with her super sonic kangaroo hearing.


End file.
